What A Magnificent Book Report!
by ice888cream
Summary: This story is based on one of the pictures in The Mysteries of Harris Burdick. The picture's title was "The Harp".


p style="text-align: left;"span id="cph_cphAssignment_EraterControl1" Nathan grumbled as he stepped into the library. "Stupid writing essay," he muttered. Nathan walked over to the fiction books. Maybe reading a few of these books will help me come up with an idea, he thought. He pulled a thick and heavy book off of the shelf. Nathan had not read this book for a long time. Nathan blew off the dust and rubbed the cobwebs off of the / Nathan opened the book to the first page. There were only 3 words. Find the harp. "That's weird," Nathan stated. "I don't remember these words in the book." br / Nathan turned the pages of the book. On each page, there was always a random sentence in the middle of the story that said "Find the harp." Suddenly, the book started glowing. Out of nowhere, a gust of wind came, and the pages of the book started flipping rapidly. A beam of light shot out of the book, and Nathan was sucked into / Nathan woke up, tied to a chair in a dark room. He could see a man standing in the dim light. "You must find the harp and prove that it is real." The man rasped. With that sentence, Nathan blacked out once / When Nathan opened his eyes again, he blinked the light out of his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. "I've been sucked into the book!" Nathan realized. "I know this place…" Nathan walked over to a pile of rocks. "This is where the main character first appears. I can get him to help me!" He / Then, a voice behind him spoke. "Who said that the main character had to be a he? And who said that there was only one main character?" Nathan spun around to see a girl frowning, with her hands on her hips. "I-I didn't-" Nathan / The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Call me…. Stream, I guess." Stream stuck out her hand. Nathan just stood there. The girl took her hand back. "What? Are all city people that rude?" Stream walked back to the place where she came / "I'm sorry! I was just surprised, that's all!" Nathan yelled to her. Stream yelled back. "Well, too bad, I need to go back home anyway! It was nice meeting you! Maybe we will see each other again someday!" Stream disappeared into the / Nathan thought about what Stream said. "So there must be more main characters…" he wondered out loud. Wow, he thought, I really didn't understand this book. "I'm going to try to find that harp that the man was talking about tomorrow," he declared. Nathan quickly made a small hut that barely stood up. "This will do," he said. Then, he fell / Eight hours later, when Nathan was wide awake, he went out to search for the harp. On his way, he bumped into a girl. The girl turned around and glared. "Sorry!" Nathan squeaked. Then he realized that the girl was Stream. Stream sighed. "I don't have time to talk today," she told him. "But you can always annoy my brother, for all I care." Stream pointed towards the stream. "I like to hang out at the stream, because, you know, my name is Stream. My brother followed me here. He was bored, like me. He's somewhere around here. You'll just have to search." Stream headed / Nathan went over to the stream. At least there will be someone I can talk to, he thought. Then, he saw something gold shining in the distance. Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. So it's true he thought, it's really true. There was a harp! Nathan reached out to grab the harp, but as soon as Nathan's hands made contact with it, it faded. Then, several harps started appearing out of / Oh no, Nathan thought. Which one was the real one? Nathan grabbed the nearest one. It disappeared like the first one. Nathan started grabbing all the other harps, but they all disappeared when he tried to touch them. Nathan headed for the last one. He snatched it. The last harp felt solid to the touch. Nathan took it and put it on the pedestal that suddenly appeared in front of him. Then, he blacked / After Nathan woke up, he found himself sprawled on the ground in the middle of the library. Nathan looked at his watch. 8:15!? He was going to be late for school! As quickly as possible, Nathan sprinted to school. As Nathan burst into the classroom, everyone stared at him. The teacher looked at him with stern features. "Nathan," she began. "Please turn in your creative writing essay."br / Nathan felt as if he was dying on the spot. He had totally forgotten about the essay! "I"m sorry. I went to the library and- I can't explain! Please let me have one more night to do the essay!" He cried out. The teacher thought about what Nathan said. br / "Alright," she considered. "You may have one more day to do the essay."br / Next day...br / The teacher nodded as she read Nathan's essay. "Good, good," she murmured from time to time. Nathan grinned. It wasn't that hard to write his essay. All he had to do was to write about his adventure with the harp! Nathan's teacher grabbed a red pen and wrote: Good job! and Nice effort! and I love it! and many other positive comments. br / "What a magnificent essay! A+!"br / br / br /span/p 


End file.
